


For the Camera

by pickaxetothebrain



Category: The Dangerous Brothers - Fandom
Genre: Ableism, Autistic Sir Adrian, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Physical Abuse, This one is gonna hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickaxetothebrain/pseuds/pickaxetothebrain
Summary: Maybe it was all for a laugh, Adrian thought. But homes don't have cameras, do they?
Kudos: 3





	For the Camera

**"Why can't you just talk normally?!"**

Adrian sat in the corner, cowering and overwhelmed as Richard screamed in a drunken rage. The younger brother found himself in the corner almost every single night. He had to hold back from repeating what Richard was saying to him, only overwhelming him further. Holding his mouth shut like his life defended on it, Adrian stared down at his purple outfit. 

"Look me in the eyes when I'm talking!" yelled Richard before throwing the bottle at his brother. He missed and the glass shattered against the wall, making Adrian cower and force himself to look up. Now Adrian's head hurt. "Do you know how many opportunities we've had to get rich that _you_ ruined?! Do you know how annoying it is knowing you can't just shut up and do the bloody stunt?! I may as well be your dad instead of your brother! You're a _child_! That's all you'll ever be! A child!" 

Tears cascaded down Adrian's reddened and puffy cheeks. Shaky whimpers escaped his mouth. Everything was starting to feel hazy until he felt a firm slap in the face. Richard hit him. 

"Don't you dare start crying! You know it's your fault! After all the money we missed out on, I should be the one crying! Do you know why I'm not?! It's because I'm an adult and I can control myself!"

The next minute was foggy to the younger brother and he was brought back around by the sound of a door slamming. Adrian looked around - Richard was gone. He then rose up slowly to his feet and stuck his thumb in his mouth, sucking on it as soon as it entered. His breaths were still jagged and his nose was still stuffy. His cheeks were puffy, eyes bloodshot. 

Adrian walked to the bathroom quietly. It was the darkest and quietest room in the house, with access to his secret favourite towel. Had it not been a secret, Richard would have destroyed it as soon as he found out. Richard always told him that favourites were childish.

Adrian took the yellow towel he adored and rubbed his face against the slightly coarse fabric. The foggy feeling overwhelming him started to melt away, little by little, as he cuddled the cloth. Now that his head was vacant, thoughts of denial were able to move in. 

_He still loves me. We're brothers. We're all we have._

_Maybe it was just for the camera. But houses don't have cameras...do they?_

_He's not bad. Richard isn't bad. He's frustrated. He's just frustrated, right?_

_He's nice to me. I know he is. He's still letting me stay._

_It was another gag I wasn't in on. It's okay. He'll say so._

_Even if he was mad it wasn't his fault._

_I'm bad and that's why he's angry._

_Where's Richard? He should be home. I want him back._

_He's all I have. He's my big brother._


End file.
